Shards of Memories
by JennyKim319
Summary: Amu mysteriously disappears from her friend's lives, especially Ikuto's. Three years later, she returns...with no memory of her past/amnesia? And what's this yellow egg Amu has? //AMUTO//
1. Absence

Hello everyone! This will be my first Shugo Chara fan fiction and I have been working on this story line for many months. There are still some gaps but I have most of the story planned out, so I hope you will enjoy reading my story. This will definately be an Amu/Ikuto story.

Just to warn/inform you, Tadase will not be some sort of jerk in this story. I don't like Amu/Tadase, but I find it ridiculous when people make Tadase some obsessed, Amu stalker or some kind of over-exaggerated weirdo. Of course, I still end up reading those stories since the Amuto action is very exciting XD.

Anyways, I hope to keep most of the characters not OC, but Amu will be a bit OC because of the amnesia.

I may possibly add some Amu/Tadase and Amu/Kukai within this story, but I'm still not sure whether I will or not. Also, sorry for the confusion that this chapter might have. Chapter two will explain it all.

Also, **_there will be spoilers throughout this story_**, you've been warned!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME/MANGA OF SHUGO CHARA. IT BELONGS TO IT'S RESPECTIVER OWNER(S).

* * *

The sirens were blaring, they could be heard from a far distance. Despite that, it could not bring consciousness to the young, Sakura-pink haired girl.

All she could do was lay there on the stretcher in the ambulance, unconscious and broken.

How could a once happy, spirited girl end up like this?

_:10 minutes earlier: _

Eleven year old Amu Hinamori was rushing to get to school. She had woken up late and barely had any time to get ready so she could make it to school on time.

"Amu, why can't we just character transform? It'll make things faster!" Ran exclaimed.

"No, there are too many people around, plus it'll be weird if someone spots me flying to school!" Amu huffed, already running out of breath. She stopped at the red-lighted crossing sign. After a couple minutes, the cross sign flashed green, indicating that it was safe to cross the street.

Amu quickly rushed across the street. At that exact moment when Amu was in the middle of the street, a driver that suddenly spotted her tried to stop the car from colliding with the young girl. It was skidding to a halt, but the car had driven too fast to stop in time to avoid hitting Amu.

The car crashed into Amu with the sickening sound of broken glass and bones.

The last thing Amu could remember before she blacked out was the numbness engulfing her whole body.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

When a pink-haired girl opened her golden orbs, she noticed she was in a completely white room. The smell of bitter medicine filled her nose.

She was stirred awake by the beeping of the heart monitor. The continuous pattern of beeping somehow lured her out of her long, five day coma.

The door suddenly opened and a woman and man walked in. When they noticed the young girl, they brightened up with tears in their eyes.

"Amu, you're awake!" Her mother let her tears run freely down her face as she hugged her daughter.

"Amu…?" The amber-eyed girl repeated, confusion filled her eyes. "Is that my name?"

The man and woman suddenly lost the happiness in their eyes. Sadness filled them instead.

"I guess the doctor was right. He told us it was likely that you wouldn't remember anything." The man said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Amu," the woman said gently, taking the girl's hand in her own, "I'm your mother, and the man with me is your father. Your name is Amu Hinamori and you're eleven years old. You live in XXXXX, Japan with us and your little three year old sister Ami."

Amu's only reply was a confused look.

"I…I don't remember…" Tears began to fall down her face.

"It's alright Amu! It's okay, we didn't expect you to remember." Her mother held Amu in her arms as if she were still a young child.

Amu wept helplessly.

* * *

Ikuto, along with Yoru, went over to Amu's balcony to go visit and tease Amu a bit. It was nearly a week since Ikuto last saw or heard from Amu, and he really did miss seeing her. It was normal for a boyfriend to go visit his girlfriend, right?

Yep, it was true; Amu and Ikuto had become an official couple a few months ago.

But as Ikuto came closer to the house, he noticed that the light was off in Amu's room.

Ikuto didn't even have to go in to notice that something was wrong. When he reached the balcony, there were no curtains on the balcony doors. With the moonlight streaming into the room, he could see that the room was completely empty, cleared of any furniture and items.

"Nya, Ikuto, what happened? Why is that girl's room empty?" Yoru wondered.

Ignoring Yoru, a concerned, worried look spread across Ikuto's face as he slid the balcony door. It was opened. Gently stepping in, he opened the door leading out of Amu's room to see if the rest of the house was empty too.

After looking around he was right, it was all empty. It was then when Ikuto looked at the front lawn he saw the sign 'For Rent'.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

'_Why would Amu leave without saying good bye?' _

* * *

"Tadase, what happened to Amu-chi? She hasn't come to school for nearly a week!" Yaya exclaimed. She was just as worried as everyone else about what happened to Amu.

"I don't know Yaya. Why don't we all go to Hinamori-san's house to see her?" Tadase said.

Yaya, Kairi, Rima, and Kukai (who came over to the Guardian meeting after his middle school day ended) all agreed and they headed out to Amu's house.

Once they got there, they were more than shocked to see that there was a 'For Rent' sign in the front yard.

"Hinamori-san is…gone?" Tadase was in complete disbelief, as was everyone else.

Only the silence replied to Tadase's question.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the extreme shortness, chapter two will definately be longer. Chapter two will explain why Amu's family moved out of the house and what happened to Amu :)

If you have any suggestions or ideas that you think might work well in the story please feel free to put them in a review or PM. There's no guarentee that I'll use it since a lot of the story is already planned out, but if it's really good and/or I think it'll fill the gaps in my story, then I'll consider using it and crediting you for the help.

So please review! I already have most of chapter two typed out but it depends on the reviews when I'll post it ;)


	2. Nostalgia

I'm so happy over the positive reviews I had in the first chapter, so here is chapter two! I'm sorry that it took longer than expected to update. I wanted all the details to be perfect so there won't be confusion later on throughout the story. I'm still not completely satisfied with this chapter but I hope you'll like it. There are some things within the chapter that will be explained at the end of the chapter, so if you get confused just wait till the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway!**

* * *

Amu sighed unhappily, laying her head on the wooden desk in her room.

It was nearly three years ago that she was in a car accident, was in a coma, and had amnesia. Amu still couldn't remember much of her memories of her past of what happened before the accident. The memories she could remember were blurry and hard to make out in a clear image.

She had to start her life with no memories of her former self. Even after three years, Amu still had no idea what her personality was before, who her friends were, if she had any love interests, nothing at all before the amnesia.

That was because on the day of the accident, Amu's mother was offered a higher paying job at the magazine company in the city that was a couple hours away from their hometown. Amu's parents discussed it carefully and her mother decided to accepted the job so it would help pay for Amu's medical expenses. So her parents put the house up for rent and moved to the city.

This was an opportunity that would give Amu a chance to get away and live a new life. But since Amu kept most of her personal life…well, personal, her parents weren't able to tell her much about herself. So Amu had to start life with a clean slate.

Once Amu moved she adjusted to her life. Her personality was much more different from the 'cool and spicy' Amu from before.

At school, she was a popular girl and known for being friendly and calm. She had the looks, the grades, and the talents. Amu had great fashion sense, was the best artist in her class, was great in Home Economics (by being able to cook and clean so well), and she was the most athletic in her school. It was odd since her parents told her she was never in any athletic sports before the accident. She could run track, do gymnastics, dance, nearly any sport imaginable. Everyone viewed her as 'perfect'.

But Amu was far from perfect. Behind the smiles and enthusiasm, she was actually a distant person. She didn't have any best friends or people she could tell her feelings too. People would always go to her for some kind of help or invite her to each lunch with them, but despite talking a lot, she rarely said anything that would reveal what her personality was like.

Amu felt like there was a gap in her self. The only thing she had that she felt really connected to was the necklace she had on. The necklace was a lock with a clover design on it on a gold chain. **(1)**

If only she could remember the memories of the past, she was sure that huge gap would be filled.

A knock on the door interrupted Amu's thoughts.

"Come in!" She called out.

Her parents walked in with a sort of grave look on their face.

"Amu-chan, we have something important to tell you." Her mother held a serious, but kind, tone.

"We noticed that in these two years you haven't gotten back any of your old memories. We talked about it with a doctor and he suggested that we move back to where we lived before. Maybe the familiar places will jolt your memory." Mama said.

Then papa added, "We know it means a lot to you to have your old memories back."

Amu's eyes widened, and she felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. She knew her parents loved her, but she never thought they would care and notice about her wanting to know her old memories. It really touched her to know that they noticed.

But unknowingly, she still had some bit of 'cool and spicy' left in her. Not wanting her parents to notice her watery eyes, she turned away and said, "I guess it'll be alright for us to move."

Her parents smiled in satisfaction. "We hope you don't mind, but since we're going to move in a couple days you don't have to go to school. We'll need your help to pack stuff up and watch over Ami so we can make arrangements to move back into our old house." Her father said.

"That's fine, I don't mind helping around." Amu said. She smiled at the thought of finally having a chance to know what her old self was like.

"That's the spirit Amu-chan!" Her father gave her a thumb's up and her parents left to make arrangements for moving. As soon as they left a small figure darted into Amu's room.

"Hey onee-chan, look what mama and papa got me a couple hours ago!" Ami ran into the room, jumping up and down.

In Ami's little hand, there was a CD case with Utau Hoshina on it. Amu's eyes widened, she loved Utau Hoshina's music! She was someone that Amu looked up too. Her voice was so beautiful and emotional. Plus, when the first time Amu saw Utau Hoshina in a commercial, she seemed really familiar...

Amu snapped out of her daydreaming and couldn't help but laugh gently at her sister's brightened face.

"That's so cool Ami." Amu smiled at her little sister.

"Let's listen to it together later!" Amu smiled at her sister's eagerness and nodded. Ami grinned happily and left Amu's room while humming one of Hoshina's older songs, Meikyuu Butterfly.

Amu smiled at the innocence of her young sister. Ami, who was now six years old, was an outgoing, happy child who wasn't afraid to voice her opinions. Sometimes she could act spoiled, but overall, Ami was a sweet, caring child.

A bittersweet smile came across Amu's face.

Amu wished she could express her real feelings. Ever since the accident, she felt lost and helpless. She never said what was really on her mind.

She gently got up and opened the door to her balcony. Looking at the stars she made a wish.

'_I wish there was a way I can show my true self and feelings.' _

* * *

When Amu had awoken the next morning, she felt something small and round in her bed near her legs. She cautiously peaked under the covers.

"An egg…?"

Then it suddenly clicked in Amu's mind.

"AN EGG?!" Her eyes widened and she frantically scurried around the room in a frenzy.

If any of her classmates saw her, they would have thought she had lost her mind. She was usually calm in _any _kind of situation, no matter how unexpected it was. Well, this situation was probably _too _unexpected.

Once Amu calmed down enough, she looked at the egg. It wasn't like any other egg she's seen before.

'_It's yellow...with diamonds?' _

Amu noticed that the egg was warm. '_I wonder what's inside._' Amu decided that to keep the egg same from harm and notice, she would put it in her pink pouch that was attached to a belt. It was similar to the red plaid pouch/box with the charms that she had when she was younger. She remembered that she used to carry it around all the time with three oval-shaped objects in it (she could distinctly remember that they were blurry images of red, green and blue), but she really couldn't remember what the objects where. **(2)**

Sighing, Amu left the pink pouch with the egg in it on her desk and started to pack her items in the cardboard boxes that her parents left for her to use.

* * *

_:The Day They Moved Into Their New House:_

"Wow..." Amu's eyes widened when she spotted the house that she had formerly lived in.

"What is it Amu-chan?! Does papa's little girl recognize this house?!" Her father asked joyfully.

"No." Amu said. Papa sweat dropped in disappointment. "It's just so huge compared to the apartment we lived in."

When the Hinamori family moved to the city, they lived in a small, but comfortable, apartment where all the city life was taking place. Now they were re-living the calmer, urban life of Japan.

When Amu entered the house she wondered if she'd ever remember anything. So far, nothing from her past came to her mind. Amu's parents told her that all the furniture and items had already been set up just the way it was before the accident. Despite that, nothing clicked in her mind.

Disappointed, she asked her parents where her room was and they gave her directions.

Amu opened the door to her room slowly, causing it to creak a bit. The first thing she noticed in her room was the balcony. Something about it had a nostalgic feeling...

A yawn suddenly made Amu realize how tired she was. She had spent the last few days helping to pack everything and watching over Ami. Amu decided that taking a quick nap wouldn't hurt since everything was already set up in the house.

Flopping onto the bed, it didn't take long for the softness of the bed to invite sleep to overtake Amu.

_:Amu's Dream World:_

_Amu noticed she was in her room, the one where her family had just re-moved into. But some things were different. She noticed that there was some unfamiliar books on her desk and some posters that she had never seen before. There were also little items here and there that she didn't recognize. _

'Maybe this is how my room looked like before?' _Amu wondered. _

_Before Amu could think of anything else, she heard her balcony door being opened. _

_An older guy, '_A high school student, maybe?'_, came into the room. Amu tried to get a good look at him but his face was blurry. She noticed he was wearing some kind of black school uniform, had blue hair...and cat ears?! _

_Before Amu could ask him what his name was, a loud buzzing noise filled her ears. The dream faded away. _

_:End Amu's Dream World:_

Amu jolted awake. Her alarm clock was buzzing, signaling that it was time for her to get ready for school. She turned it off and noticed that she was sweating and that she had a small headache.

Amu remembered she had some kind of dream...she knew it was important, but she couldn't recall anything from the dream...

Amu just shrugged and decided that if it really was important, she would remember sooner or later. Amu went into her bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. She would usually take one at night before she slept, but since she woke up all sweaty, she decided a shower would be good.

Once she finished showering and brushed her teeth, she went into her room and noticed a black school uniform on her bed.

'_Mama must have laid it there while I was showering.' _Amu thought as she looked at the uniform.

The uniform was all black except for the white stripe on the hem of her short, fanned out pleated school skirt and on the hem of the collar on her shirt. The top consisted of a collared, puffy-shouldered, long sleeved shirt with corset-like clothing covering her stomach and hips. **(3)**

It was the uniform to Seiyo High School Academy. Yesterday, while they were driving to their 'new' house, Amu's parents pointed out the school and told her that was where she was going for her 9th grade year. It was close to her home and the route from her house to the school was easy to remember.

Amu quickly changed into the uniform and slipped the pink pouch belt onto her hips. It matched nicely with her hair color and gave the uniform a splash of color. Amu decided to leave her long, layered hair down with a black '**X**' shaped clip attached to the side to keep the hair away from her face. Satisfied with how she looked, Amu went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast then leave to school.

"Bye bye onee-chan!" Ami waved goodbye to her older sister.

"Bye Ami! Bye mom, bye dad!" Amu rushed out since she wanted to get to school a little early to find out where her classes were and where her locker was located. Once Amu got to school she easily obtained all her information for the school year and found that she still had a lot of time left till school officially started.

Sighing, Amu sat under a tree near the school entrance and decided to observe the students who were near her.

There were a crowd of people surrounding another group of people. Amu got closer to the crowd and noticed that the people who were being surrounded wore special capes that matched the uniform. A feminine looking boy was leading the group. He had pink-colored eyes and blonde hair. Right beside him was a beautiful, elegant girl with amethyst, purple hair **(4)**. Trailing behind them was a guy with spiky orange hair and a small girl with a darker orange hair in pigtails **(5)**.

'_Wow, they all look so beautiful! I wonder who they are.' _

Amu accidentally said the last part out loud and a girl in front of her looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Are you a new girl? Everyone in Seiyo High knows who the Guardians are!" She exclaimed, excitement was building up in her voice.

"Guardians…?"

"The Guardians in Seiyo High School are a group of student council members who are all so popular and beautiful! The blonde guy's name is Tadase Hotori. He serves in the King's Chair. The girl beside him is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. She had moved to Europe a few years ago but came back again in the Queen's Chair. The orange haired guy behind them is the sporty Kukai Souma. He's in the Jack's Chair. And last but not least, there's Yaya Yuiki in the Ace Chair. For the past few months they've been looking for a new Joker since the older one, named Rima Mashiro, had to move **(6)**."

"Wow." Amu tried to absorb all the information in her head. Why did all of this sound so familiar?

"Hey, look! Tadase is looking at us!" The girl cried in excitement.

Amu moved her gaze towards Tadase and saw a shocked look on his face. The other Guardians noticed Tadase's shocked look and turned their gaze to where he was looking. When they spotted Amu, their eyes became wide. They tried to break away from the crowd, their eyes still on Amu.

'_What the-' _Amu's eyes widened when she saw them rapidly advancing towards her.

* * *

(I'm not sure what you could call these little explanations, if anyone knows please tell me!)

**(1) **_It's the Humpty lock that Amu has in the series. _

**(2) **_Yes, that red pouch is the one that Amu always wears in the series that she uses to carry her Chara's eggs around. And incase you didn't know, the blurry images are her Shugo Charas Ran, Miki, and Su._

**(3) **_The uniform is the one that Utau wears in the anime (and most likely manga, I don't know since I haven't read a lot of the manga) when she isn't singing/performing._

**(4) **_I decided to keep Nadeshiko as a female since in the anime, they don't really cover Nagihiko's personality. It's easier to keep Nadeshiko less OOC, so I hope you won't mind that I don't have Nagihiko in here. Maybe I'll change my mind and fit him in if it'll cause some jealousy from Ikuto ;)_

**(5) **_I wanted to keep the original Guardians since I like them more than the new ones (I love Kairi and Rima too, it's just that the friendship between the original Guardians was so strong and it had a nice atmosphere to it). So for Kairi, we can just presume that after Amu had amnesia, he revealed that he worked for Easter and left the Guardians (since that really does happen) or he moved away. It doesn't really matter XD. And Yaya is in the same grade as Amu, Tadase, and Nadeshiko which means she's in a grade ahead than in the manga/anime. How? I don't know. She could have skipped a grade or something. You can use your imagination since it isn't important in the story how she's a grade ahead. I just wanted to keep the original Guardians together X3_

**(6) **_Okay, so during the time Amu disappeared, they needed to find a new joker (despite not wanting to). So when Nadeshiko came back, Rima offered to be joker since it would make sense with her Chara being a clown and so that Nadeshiko could go back into the Queen's Chair. But now that Rima has moved, the Guardians must once again find a new joker. Of course, now they have Amu as joker! : )_

If any of these explanations were confusing or anything, I'll be glad to explain further in a review reply or PM.

I'm sorry about the OCness in Amu. Just bear with me! If you find her attitude too weak or anything, please tell me and I might consider changing her a bit in the story. Also, sorry for no Amuto in this chapter! Ikuto will make his appearance in the next chapter ;D

If anyone has any suggestions for this story title, please feel free to tell me. I'm trying to think of a new story title since I don't like the one I currently have and it doesn't feel very creative.

Please leave a review! They make me very happy :)


	3. Reunited

I'm sorry for such a late update! You see, I'm one of those people who gets sidetracked and uninspired (yet re-inspired) easily, and that's just what happened with this story. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! This chapter is shorter than the others but I hope you won't mind!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR MANGA OF SHUGO CHARA! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER(s)!**

* * *

Amu was scared and ran away from them. When she looked behind her she could see that they were chasing her. Why in the world where the Guardians chasing after her?! And what in the world possessed her to decide to run in the first place?!

As Amu was running, the zipper on her pouch (which was holding the egg within the pouch on her belt) slowly started to open up. The zipper came completely undone and her egg suddenly flew up in the air from the force of Amu's running. Amu's eyes widened when she saw the fragile egg falling to the ground.

'_No!'_

Amu extended her arm and successfully caught the egg.

"Phew, that was close." She said, releasing a sigh of relief. She was quickly putting the egg back into the pouch when she noticed the Guardians had just about caught up with her.

'_Great Amu, just great. You just had to forget that you were being chased.'_ Amu mentally hit herself.

"Are you Hinamori Amu?!" Tadase panted out, tired from all the running.

"Yes…" Amu replied, a tone of uncertainty was in her voice. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad that the Guardians knew her.

"Where were you Amu-chi?! We missed you so much!" Yaya engulfed Amu with a huge hug.

Amu leaned away, uncomfortable that she was being hugged by some stranger. She was confused. Did these people know her or something?

"Do I know any of you?" Amu looked at all of them with a confused expression.

They all looked at her in disbelief and shock. Kukai was the first to break the silence.

"What?! You don't remember us Amu!?" Kukai shouted in surprise.

"Amu-chan, how could you have forgotten your friends?" Nadeshiko asked sadly.

"We were friends? Does that mean I was a Guardian before?" Amu was so surprised yet happy. Finally, a connection to her past!

"Yeah, you were a Guardian before. But what we all want to know is why you suddenly left without a word and then come back without knowing who we are! We were all worried about you!" Kukai exclaimed. Instead of anger being in his voice, there was worry and relief in his voice.

"I was in an accident three years ago and it left me with amnesia. My mom was offered a job in the city but now we're back. I didn't know anything about my past at all, so I'm sorry for making you worry. I hope we'll be able to still be friends, even though I don't remember anything." Amu lowered her head in shame.

"Of course we're still friends! Yaya doesn't care if Amu-chi doesn't remember her!"

"We'll always be friends Amu-chan. Oh, we should have a party so I can bake some pastries to celebrate the reunion of the Guardians!"

"Heh, I'll have to re-train you in our favorite running game, but it'll be tons of fun!"

"Even though you don't remember us Hinamori-san, we'll make new, happy memories to make up for it."

Amu smiled, tears were welling up in her eyes. She never knew she had such kind friends!

"Thank you so much!" Amu smiled happily, hoping no one could see her watery eyes.

Amu was happy that she finally had friends after such a long time.

"Oh no! School is going to start soon! We better get going!" Yaya interrupted Amu's thoughts.

"Do you need any help finding your classes Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked kindly.

Amu felt her face beginning to flush into a pink color.

"N-no thanks! I already have my schedule and I'm sure it won't be too hard to find my classes!" Amu laughed nervously. Something about Tadase made Amu feel like she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Alright then. We should be going now, we don't want to be late." Tadase said, and everyone said good bye to Amu as they all went their separate ways to class. Amu sighed as she looked at her schedule.

'_This school is so big. Maybe I should have taken Tadase's offer to help find my classes...' _Amu knew it was too late and set off to find her classroom.

-------------------

It was finally lunch break and Amu grinned happily. She was starving and earlier in the day, the Guardians had invited Amu to sit with them during lunch. Amu felt a bit nervous since she didn't know how it felt like to have friends to talk and joke around with, but Amu felt happy at the thought that she finally did have friends like that.

Amu quickly pushed her books into her locker and headed outside. Students were allowed to eat outside as long as it was on the campus. The Guardians told her that they usually ate under the trees near the gymnasium, so Amu tried to find the way with her home-packed lunch (known in Japanese as a bento) in her hand.

The outside of the school was so huge, it felt almost like a park. There was a lot of space with trees scattered across the large landscape.

Amu felt at peace because it was so quiet and tranquil with no other people around. Amu continued walking when she noticed that something didn't feel right.

"_Hopeless!_" A small, high-pitched voice seemed to be screaming at her.

"What?!" Amu looked frantically around and noticed a black 'X' egg floating in the air. When the egg started attacking with violence, Amu screamed.

'_What in the world?! An attacking egg?!' _Amu jumped and dodged as the black egg kept attacking over and over again. Some of the attacks hit her and it wasn't too damaging, but it was strong enough to leave sore bruises that would probably last for awhile.

'_Please, somebody help me!' _Amu screamed in her mind, closing her eyes as she waited for the next attack to hit her weak body. But before Amu could feel any pain, she felt an unnaturally fast flow of wind pass by her. Looking up she noticed she was facing the back of a blue-haired guy wearing the boy's uniform of her school. Not being able to see his face, he grabbed the egg and effortlessly crushed it in his hands. The shattered egg fragments disappeared into the air and with his back still facing Amu he said to her, "Little girls should be more careful." He turned around and faced her.

His eyes widened when he saw her, but Amu didn't notice. All she noticed was how handsome this man was, with his deep sapphire eyes. Amu couldn't stop thinking about how deep and beautiful his eyes were.

Amu was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt warm arms embracing her. The guy buried his head into Amu's neck, with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Where were you Amu? I missed you so much." He breathed into her ear. Amu's face turned red. Here she was with a hot stranger hugging her and breathing down her neck.

It suddenly hit her that he knew her name.

Amu quickly pushed him off her and with a bewildered look she asked him, "Do I know you?"

------

"Do I know you?"

At that moment, Ikuto's heart broke. How could she forget?

"Aw, you don't remember your boyfriend?" Ikuto said in a teasing voice to cover up the stab of pain in his chest.

"B-boyfriend?!" Amu was shocked beyond belief, oblivious to the pained look within Ikuto's eyes.

"Three years has passed, it's been long, hasn't it?" Ikuto suddenly felt worn and tired, as if he just realized that three years has passed since he last saw a glimpse of Amu.

Suddenly Amu was aware of the pain in his eyes, she could feel it constructing and wrapping itself around her heart. Before she could realize what she was doing, she felt herself wrapping her arms around him. Ikuto tensed at the unexpected and sudden contact.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Ikuto slowly felt himself relaxing and becoming less tense, until finally his whole body was relaxed.

They stayed like that for awhile; Amu embracing Ikuto and Ikuto enjoying the warmth and comfort from Amu.

* * *

Finally, Ikuto appears! X3

The whole 'guardians-reuniting' scene was a bit too mushy and happy for me, but I guess that's the best I can come up with. I hope I won't get any flames, they make me extremely sad :(

I'll try to update more, but like I said, I can get uninspired and re-inspired easily, so it just depends. Nonetheless, comments do fuel me up!


	4. Desire

Since I got so many good responses in the last chapter, I decided to post another one sooner as a special thank you! Although it's not too long, I wanted to get it out as soon as possible for you wonderful readers and reviewers!

**WARNING: THE STORY'S RATING HAS HIGHERED SINCE THERE IS SOME LANGUAGE AND ACTIONS APPROPRIATE ONLY FOR TEENS+ IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga of Shugo Chara. They belong to their respective owner(s).**

* * *

Amu laid on her bed after finishing her refreshing shower as she thought of how her day went. She remembered about how butterflies would flutter in her stomach whenever she was around Tadase, yet she couldn't stop the mysterious churning feeling deep in her gut every time she thought about Ikuto. Groaning in frustration from too much going on through her mind, she flipped herself onto her stomach as she felt her cheeks redden again at the memories of the events that happened today with Ikuto.

_::Flashback::_

_The warning bell rang, echoing across the outer campus, signaling that the students had five minutes left to get back to class after lunch. _

_It had startled Amu and she jumped up a bit from fright and surprise. She heard Ikuto chuckling quietly in response to her actions. Realizing she was still hugging him, she quickly pushed him away; her reddening cheeks were inevitable. _

"_W-we need to head back to class!" She said as she quickly turned away to go back into the building, not wishing to be late and wanting to get away from the awkward situation that she was in._

"_Fine, but when school ends you're going to explain why you don't remember me. Don't think I'll forget." Ikuto smirked as he jumped up onto a high, sturdy tree branch. Having moved quickly, he disappeared from sight._

_Amu could only gap at how quickly and coolly Ikuto had left. _

_But the sound of her stomach grumbling interrupted the silence. _

'Darn, he made me forget to eat! Now I'll be hungry all day._'_

_Turning away, she quickly sprinted to the building in hopes of making it back to class on time. _

_::End Flashback::_

Since Amu was a new student, her being late to her class wasn't too big of a deal. She moved through her remaining classes quickly but with worry plaguing her thoughts. As soon as the bell rang, signaling that school was over, she darted and ran back home in hopes of avoiding Ikuto. Thankfully, it had worked and now here she was, at home with wet droplets seeping into the cloth of her pillow after her shower and her forehead creased with wrinkles as she thought back on her day.

There was a sudden interruption from the string of thoughts in Amu's head.

_Clack._

_Clack._

_CLACK. _

The sound of impatient tapping on her glass balcony doors quickly caught Amu's attention.

'_What in the-' _

Her hands clutching the fabric, she carefully pulled back the curtains in caution, peeked out and saw…Ikuto?!

'_What is Ikuto doing here and how did he get here?!' _

Quickly unlocking the balcony door, she slid the door open to allow him in. The cool evening wind gently blew into the room, but Amu hardly noticed.

"How do you know where I live?!" She demanded, wondering if he was possibly a stalker.

'_Well, he's one hot stalker!' _

Amu's eyes widened at the sudden inner thought and quickly tried to block any more perverted thoughts that might flow into her mind. It was fortunate for Amu that Ikuto didn't notice Amu's odd expressions that were fluttering across her face.

"Relax. I used to come here all the time through there." Ikuto said with an offhand tone without looking at her as he glanced around the room.

For some reason, Amu knew he was telling the truth and visibly relaxed her body as she wondered what he was doing here.

"I'm here so you can explain why you don't remember me and why you left so suddenly."

Amu's eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't help but have a childish thought of wondering if Ikuto knew how to read minds.

Breathing deeply to steady her mind and gather her thoughts, she said, "First, I want to know how you know me." Amu tried to say it with a tone of authority, but it came out a too shaky and weak.

"I told you before, I'm your boyfriend." Ikuto easily brushed off Amu's 'tough' tone. Amu felt the blood rushing to her cheeks at the sound of the word 'boyfriend'.

"But, I don't remember having a boyfriend!" Amu quickly exclaimed in response. Then realization dawned onto her.

"Actually, I don't really remember much ever since three years ago…"

Ikuto gently grabbed Amu's hands.

"Why?" He asked, fiddling and entwining her tiny pale fingers with his fingers while looking deep in her eyes, his eyes piercing through hers.

Amu tried to keep the blush down and was about to protest to this behavior, but decided that it was okay. Strangely enough, it felt nice and calming. A bit nerve-wrecking too, but definitely not bad. Amu opened her mouth to begin her story.

"W-Well, I was in a car accident three years ago. Because of the accident, I barely remember anything of my past." A sudden spark of realization occurred to Amu like a light blub turning on.

"Do you think you could tell me about my past?" Amu didn't realize that she had leaned in closer to Ikuto, practically breathing down his neck when she said that.

Ikuto shivered without meaning to, causing Amu to blush and realize how close she really was.

"A-ah! Sorry!" She squeaked out, trying to push herself back, but Ikuto's arms were already tightly, but carefully, wrapped around her small petite frame.

Ikuto smirked mischievously and replied to her question, "How about I show you instead?"

Her confused expression, yet chaste innocence lightened upon Amu's face, made Amu so damn irresistible to Ikuto at that very moment.

Catching her lips with his, his tongue easily gained entrance to her warm, sweet-tasting mouth. Slowly but surely, Amu responded back to his silent confession of love. Pushing his luck further, Ikuto picked the pace up and deepened the kiss until soon enough, they were both kissing each other feverishly in a frenzied passion of raw lust and love. Hands started roaming, tiny pale hands fluttering across the fabric on the hard-abed chest and large, sturdy hands running through the soft sakura-pink hair.

Amu knew she should stop, but something about Ikuto was so tempting. He radiated trust, sadness, loyalty, confusion, love, want; there were so many different elements about him that made Amu know that she could trust Ikuto and that she knew Ikuto trusted her.

Amu ignored any opposing thoughts that screamed at her to stop as she continued kissing Ikuto, putting forth more passion and indulging herself in the desire she wasn't aware of till now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Amuto-ness X3!

I don't mind the one-worded reviews since I'm happy to know that some people bother review at all, so just click the review button please! Reviews make me happy and help with inspiring me (thus I get faster updates out!).


End file.
